kamisabook O segredo de Shen Long
by PAULO SRGIO DOS SANTOS L
Summary: História baseada na obra de Akira Toryama.


Kamisabook - O segredo de Shen Long 

Capitulo 1 - A maldição de Freezar! 

No passado, dois guerreiros eram temidos, não por sua força, mais sim por suas sabedorias. Eram eles: Kamisamá da raça nameikoozeijin, e Roinuj da raça saiajin.  
O sábio kamisamá, criou uma criatura chamada Shen Long, que ao ser invocado através de sete artefatos em formato de esferas, realiza o desejo daquele que o encontrou. Kamisamá escreveu em um livro toda a sua sabedoria para que seus descendentes continuassem honrando seu nome. Enquanto isso, Roinuj tinha parado de evoluir sua sabedoria, pois estava ocupado governando as tropas saiajins.  
Freezar, o ditador ambicioso, descobre uma suposta rebelião da raça saiajin a qual ele comanda e decide destruí-los todos de uma vez. Roinuj, também orgulhoso e ambicioso, sente ter sua raça ofendida ao descobrir o plano de Freezar e decide enfrentar Freezar sozinho.  
Escravo de Freezar:  
- Senhor Freezar! Senhor Freezar! Eu tentei impedi-lo de entrar mais foi inútil...  
- O deixem entrar, eu já o esperava!  
Neste instante aparece...

Roinuj!!! Roinuj:  
- Meu escravo me contou sobre seus planos.  
- O meu escravo também é um bom espião ao perseguir o seu!  
- Acha que pode acabar comigo?  
- Quer tentar a sorte?  
Nisso Roinuj começa a concentrar seu ki.  
Roinuj:  
- Vou lhe mostrar um golpe que ensinei ao próprio rei dos saiajins o qual homenageei com o nome do golpe. Explosão Vegeta!! 

Freezar cai golpeado e desnorteado:  
Freezar:  
- Realmente é uma técnica muito boa. Agora é minha vez!  
Freezar manda uma imensa bola de energia que destrói vários compartimentos da nave abrindo um buraco nela, e sugando eles para fora da nave.  
Neste instante, Roinuj começa a concentrar uma caçula de energia sugando parte do oxigênio da nave.  
Eles dialogam fora da nave:  
Roinuj:  
- Assim lutaremos bem melhor  
- Concordo!  
Freezar concentra uma gigantesca bola de energia durante um tempo e lança em direção a Roinuj, mas Roinuj se tele transporta. Então o golpe vai à direção ao maior dos planetas daquela galáxia e o destrói.  
Roinuj em pensamento:  
- Que imenso poder! Destruiu o maior dos planetas desta galáxia! Se não me teletranpostace estaria morto agora.  
- Impressionado? Acontece que isso não é nem a metade de meu poder!  
- O que?  
Então Freezar inicia a sua última tranformação.  
Freezar:  
- Agora verá o que é força!  
Roinuj é golpeado váreas vezes em uma rapidez incrível.  
Freezar:  
- O que acha disso saiajin?  
- Você ainda não me venceu!  
- O que?  
- Ainda me resta uma técnica. O tele transporte perfetito!!  
- O tele transporte perfetito?  
- Muitos guerreiros conhecem a técnica de tele transporte, mais não tem certeza aonde vai parar, o que **não** acontece com a técnica do **tele transporte perfetito!!**  
Roinuj aparece em vários lugares golpeando Freezar. Após estar muito machucado, Freezar reage fazendo com que eles lutem de igual para igual (em matéria de velocidade).  
Roinuj ofegante e machucado:  
- Então Freezar? O que acha de um guerreiro que não tem nem a metade de sua força te dar tanto trabalho?  
Freezar ofegante e machucado:  
- Acha que sou idiota?  
- O que?  
- Acha mesmo que eu subestimaria o mais sábios dos saiajins? Tudo isso já estava planejado!  
Enquanto Roinuj fica confuso, uma nave se aproxima sem ele perceber e atinge um raio congelante transformando-o em uma estátua de cristal. A nave é dos escravos de Freezar, que o acolhe todo ferido.  
Freezar:  
- É uma pena eu ter que ir enfrentar a rebelião saiajin neste momento. Esse é seu castigo Roinuj!!  
Passa-se gerações e uma nave viajante passa por ali e apanha a estátua de gelo.  
Viajante:  
- Isso vai dar uma boa renda turística!  
Ao chegar no planeta, o cristal se desprende e quebra despertando Roinuj.  
Roinuj agresivo:  
- **Aonde está Freezar?**  
- Eu não sei de quem esta falando! Me solte!  
- **Como algúem pode não conhece Freezar? Me diga aonde ele está!! Agora!!**  
- Eu não sei! Talvez o patriarca da cidade saiba! Me solte!!  
- Me leve até ele!!

No centro da cidade... 

Patriarca:  
- Freezar morreu há muito tempo por um lendário guerreiro chamado Goku.  
- Não é possível!  
- Não se sabe se a lenda é verdadeira, mas dizem que ele era o homem mais forte do universo.  
- Tenho que honrar a raça saiajin, e só consegueria isso com as esferas do dragão. O senhor sabe aonde elas se encontram?  
- Elas não existem mais!  
- Não!! Como tudo para mim pode dar tão errado?  
- Nem tudo está perdido! O segredo para se criar as esferas está em um livro. O livro está em um planeta chamado "terra", em lugar chamado plataforma celetial. Dizem que esse lugar pertencia ao lendário Kamisamá.  
- Talvez esse planeta não exista mais, pois Kakaroto, filho de Bardok, foi enviado para destrir este planeta. Mas já que não tenho nada a perder, vou procurar o tal livro. Agradeço sua ajuda patriarca! 

Saindo dalí... 

Roinuj em pensamento:  
- Já que não posso matar Freezar, vou mostrar a superioridade saiajin concluindo os planos de Freezar, dominado toda espécie de ser vivo do universo. Até agora tudo vem dando errado para mim. Mas tomara que este pequeno planeta ainda exista! 


End file.
